The invention relates to a snowboard rack for pickup trucks. More particularly, the invention relates to a rack which secures within the bed of a pickup truck, and is capable of carrying one or more snowboards.
In recent years, snowboarding has soared in popularity. However, the availability of effective and convenient devices for transporting snowboards has not kept up with the resulting demand. Most such devices introduced into the marketplace have been awkward adaptations of commonly available ski carrying systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,837 to Ruffolo, Jr. discloses a snowboard rack which uses a base unit having a suction cup for securing the base unit against the exterior surface of the window. The Snowboard is then supported vertically therefrom. However, Ruffolo places the snowboard in a position where it is highly vulnerable to winds. Thus, Ruffolo will either considerably increase drag for the vehicle, or the resulting forces will rip the rack free of the vehicle, perhaps taking the window with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,257 to Parker discloses a ski rack device for pickup trucks. Parker attaches on both sides of one of the wheel wells, and supports a pair of skis thereabove. Parker is not intended for use with a snowboard. In addition, Parker could not be adapted for use with a snowboard, since the snowboard would need to be supported in a position extending above the bed side walls--where it would be vulnerable to cross winds.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.